my_warrior_cats_fanclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythicalclaw
Mythicalclaw is a white tomcat with brown legs, a blonde tail, ear and forehead and deep green eyes. He also has scars in his left leg. Current: Treeclan Past: The Dusk forest, The wildoak forest Rank: warrior Family: Parents: Greenpelt and Pyro Sibilling(s): Firefly Mate(s): Celeste(formerly), Tetranose(formerly) Kits: Aurorasong, Thistlepaw Apprentice(s): Oakfang History Mythicalkit (then) was born at the enchanting Dusk forest.His parents gave him a very long and ritualistic name because they were strong believers of starclan. The other kits sometimes made fun of him but he did not care much, he was born to be a very handsome tomcat so when it was time that he would be recognized as an apprentice, many other she-cats of his age wanted to become friends with him and develop a bond. One day, a skulk of foxes invaded the forest and raided their home. Mythicalpaw and his family were forced to flee their home but it would be very hard because his mother, Greenpelt was pregnant again. She could not run very well and almost got caught by a fox. Mythicalpaw's father Pyro decided to sacrifice himself for the sake of his family and distracted the foxes, but lost his life in the process. Mythicalpaw did not even had time to mourn because he and his mother needed to find shelter. After days of travelling they came across a beautiful forest The wildoak forest. The cats of this forest weren't so friendly at first, but when Mythicalpaw told him his backstory, they felt really sorry for the tom and his mother. They let them into the forest and they became wildoak cats. One day when he was mourning his father he met Celeste, a beautiful brown and white she-cat with deep light-blue eyes. The she-cat told him her backstory and that she was chased by the same skulk of foxes that chased him. The two befriended each other and developed a bond over the past few moons. He has grown to be very passionate and strong when he battles and never says no to a challenge. The next moon, the dusk forest got attacked by a group of loners and scavengers. Their leader wasn't an adult cat, warrior or a tomcat, it was a brown she-cat with blonde markings named Tetrapaw and she was at his age. He thought that if he defeated the leader, then the entire group would leave. He tackled her at full force and tried to scratch her and bite her. She was very strong for a she-cat and quite fast too, while they fought he teased her, talked to her and said a little bit about his past to her without meaning too. Eventually she tackled him down and said that the battle was over and that she was going to kill him, she raised her paw, she got it close to him and taunted him, but she just could not harm him. In confusion she asked him "Hey...Why can't I kill you?". The tom said that he did not want to harm her from the start, he was just defending his home and family. Tetrapaw no longer had the urge to scavenge and fight. She abandoned her group of loners and sneaked away with Mythicalpaw. One day, him and Celeste were hunting at a tiny cliff side that the forest had, when a huge boulder fell from it. Celeste could not run fast enough and she hadn't even realized it yet, so he tackled her out of its way full force. Because of this Celeste often calls him "my hero" and he is really proud of that. After his mother died (see more at A meeting at the battlefield and Mythicalclaw's promise) he and Tetrapaw got their full names, Tetranose and Mythicalclaw. After that Tetranose tried to get closer to him and it was obvious since she winked at him and complimented him all the time. He understood that she had "those" kinds of feelings for him but he wasn't so sure about him and her becoming mates, so he kept acting like she was talking to him in a friendly way. However, he had a crush on Celeste so when she confessed her feelings to him he accepted and they became mates. Soon enough Mythicalclaw wanted to become a father, he thought that it was finally time so he asked Celeste about it but she said that she was not ready to take the responsibility of kits yet. Frustrated, he took off to run around the forest, when he bumped into a pretty white-brown she-cat with sad blue eyes. She looked like Celeste but smaller and with more white fur. He asked the she-cat what her name was and she said that it was Nightshade, she started looking at him and recognized him from sister's stories. She smiled at him and asked him if his name was Mythicalclaw by any chance and he said yes in confusion. Nightshade meowed excitedly and said that her sister Celeste, talked about him all the time and that she was very excited to meet him. The two bonded fast and became really good friends, they also were a great tag team at battles and hunting. But it did not last for long... Nightshade told Mythicalclaw that a black tomcat named Bloodgem wearing a weird shiny thing on his neck, visited her now and then. He offered her to take her to see something but he did not say what and he also said that an easy life and respect is waiting for her on the other side. Nightshade asked him if she should go or not and he wasn't quite sure what to say. The tom left and went to rest his head for a moment, when he heard hissing and growling. He woke up and followed the noise. There he saw Celeste and Nightshade fighting about something but he did not understood what. The next day he tried to find Nightshade but he couldn't find her anywere. He asked Celeste and she said that she is missing right now and that she saw a black tom lead her somewere. Then he understood what had happened... Bloodgem had kidnapped her. A moon after his best friend's disappearance a rumor went through the forest that she was a kittypet now and her new name was Marie. A few moons after he joined Treeclan,Tetranose confessed how she felt about him, and told him that she could never feel the same way about any other tomcat. He was nervous because he did not feel quite the same way about her, but she was filled with emotions and he did not want to turn her down. It was obvious that she was not lying and her emotions were real, so he told her "I will give you my love,but only for once and it '''must '''stay between us". Later she gives birth to his kits Thistlekit and Aurorakit. Story appearances Hidden dangers(SPOILERS!) He is that tom cat that lost his sister to an eagle and almost died at the final battle.He also broke up with Celeste and got saved by Sapphiremirror. A meeting at the battlefield and Mythicalclaw's promise (Short story) He is the main character. A confession under the stars. Tetranose confesses her feelings to him. The message of the clouds He is the main character. Trivia *He was the strongest cat in the wildoak forest. *He is best friends with Melodywish. *He is a very adventurous cat and used to travel a lot. In these travels he has met all sorts of cats. Category:Wildoak forest cats Category:Dusk forest cats Category:Treeclan cats Category:Special story Category:Characters